1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of Esophageal Dysplasia, otherwise known as Barrett's Esophagus, based upon provisional application serial No. 60/464,181, filed 21 Apr. 2003, and incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Prior Art
Barrett's Esophagus is a pre-malignant condition of the mucosa associated with gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). The term GERD refers to the reflux of gastric acid fluids from the stomach into the swallowing tube or esophagus and is typically called “heartburn”. Barrett's Esophagus is typically diagnosed by an endoscopic examination and biopsy wherein a tube equipped with imaging optics on its distal tip is inserted in a patient's mouth and into the esophagus to view and biopsy the lining of the esophagus. An abnormal lining is seen as pink or reddish (often described as salmon colored), which would replace a normal whiteish color of the lining of the esophagus. Such an abnormal lining may cover a short distance, less than three inches, or a longer distance of the esophagus from the gastroesophageal junction, that is, where the esophagus meets the stomach. A biopsy of the pinkish lining may indicate the presence of intestinal type cells which are otherwise called goblet cells. The presence of such goblet cells indicates the likelihood of Barrett's Esophagus. Barrett's tissue may also contain disorganized abnormal blood vessels which results in the lesion's characteristic color.
Dysplasia in Barrett's Esophagus is a change in the cells that line the esophagus, wherein those cells actually appear abnormal. These cellular changes, or dysplasia may indicate a pre-cancerous condition. Surgical treatment of GERD may be called anti-reflux surgery. Such an operation is called fundoplication which is done to stop the reflux of acid. Such an operation involves wrapping of the upper stomach (the fundus) around the lower end of the esophagus. This wrap tightens the lower esophageal sphincter to minimize or prevent the reflux of stomach contents into the esophagus. While this may limit acid exposure of the esophagus, it does not effect the treatment of Barrett's esophagus. The latest treatment modality for Barrett's esophagus includes surgical excision and ablative therapy via photodynamic therapy. Diagnosis as early as possible is important to detect and minimize any cancer related problems which may occur.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the methodology of treating Barrett's Esophagus; and it is a further object of the present invention to provide a treatment for Barrett's Esophagus not shown or suggested in the prior art.